


Celebrating Birthdays

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurdy celebrates his birthday ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrating Birthdays

Satisfied Kurdy leaned back and smacked his lips. He actually didn't mind to be on the roads, alone, or together with Jeremiah. But every time he did come back to the Mountain after a longer tour he was eager to visit the cafeteria. Today a surprise had awaited him.

He hadn't expected that someone would remember his birthday. But of course, Erin knew all that was going on in the Mountain and she had decided to throw a little party for him. Everyone was invited to come into the cafeteria for cake and coffee, real coffee. Kurdy couldn't remember the last time he had had some. There had been some small presents, too, candles, and a 'Happy-Birthday-Song.' Even if Kurdy had felt slight grumpy at first because of the fuss Erin had made, deep inside he had started to enjoy this afternoon

If not ... yes, this little guy who was sitting alone at a table in the corner, started to annoy him. Smith was his name, Mister Smith. And as strange as his name was his behavior. No one seemed to like him. He was always alone. And Kurdy knew the reason for it.

He wasn't actually dangerous but he gave everyone the creeps. Insisted, that God would talk to him, that he was his messenger. His mysterious prophecies were hard to believe. In the best case people laughed about him, in the worst he got beaten up. Kurdy wished to be able just to ignore him, but this was impossible. He would never forget the day when Smith had saved his life. Since then he felt somehow responsible for him.

Sighing he gave in, stood up and walked over to the table in the corner. The cake in front of Smith was untouched but, at least, he hadn't turned down the coffee. Kurdy smirked when he noticed it.

"Do you have fun," he asked.

Smith frowned as if he needed to think about his words.  
"Fun?"

Damned guy, couldn't he act normal at least once?  
"Birthday parties are supposed to be fun."

"If you say so. I don't know."

"What? You never celebrate your birthday?"

Smith shrugged.  
"I did, I guess. When I was a child. But I can't remember."

"That you were a child once? Or that you ever had a party?"

"Both. I don't have a history. Well, of course, I know, I have had parents, a home. Probably I went to school, played baseball with my friends. I guess, I also had birthday parties. But all this is wiped out. Everything that happened on the day I died."

"You ... what?"  
There it was again. Kurdy felt cold shivers running down his spine. He cursed inwardly. What the heck was he doing here? Why didn't he go over to Jeremiah, Benny and Gina, to laugh and chat with his friends. It was his birthday, a day where he was supposed to have fun.

"I died," Smith repeated.  
"But God wasn't willing to let me go. He brought me back to life."  
For a moment, he eyed Kurdy with a sad smile.  
"I'm glad that you still can enjoy your birthday. But for me, the day of the anniversary of my death is the only birthday I can remember. And, believe me, there is no reason to celebrate that."

**the end**  


**Author's Note:**

> written for comment_fic - prompt: any/any/ 'You are celebrating your birthday on the anniversary of the day of your death'
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
